


(It Was) The Heat of the Moment

by georgygirl



Series: Across the Universe [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'Tony-sexual' Steve, F/M, Female Tony Stark, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgygirl/pseuds/georgygirl
Summary: Tony gets turned into a woman, and all Steve wants to do is jump his bones.That's...pretty much it.*REPOST*





	(It Was) The Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of a story originally posted in 2017. A prologue of sorts to _Sing the Body Electric_.
> 
> Seven thousand words of (badly written) het smut with no redeeming value whatsoever.
> 
> You've been warned.

* * *

"JARVIS, initiate full body scan."

Silence.

"JARVIS, body scan. Pronto."

Silence.

"Look, J, now is not the time to play games—"

"_I am sorry, Miss_," came JARVIS's dulcet tones from what Steve would always and forever consider the ceiling (which was why he would always and forever look up when JARVIS spoke), "_but I cannot comply with orders issued by non-authorized users._"

Steve watched as frustration shaded Tony's face — or what he thought was Tony's face. Steve honestly couldn't fault JARVIS for hesitating to comply with Tony's order. Tony...didn't exactly look like himself at the moment. He didn't look any shorter than Steve knew him to be, but his...shape was off: his hair too long, his face too soft—

And his voice a bit too feminine.

"JARVIS, please," Steve spoke up from where he stood on the other side of Tony's work desk, Tony's suddenly smaller and more delicate hands sliding furiously through holograms as he tried to override JARVIS's established protocols. "As an authorized user, I am asking you to perform a full body scan on Tony. Trust me, it's Tony. I know it's Tony. I saw—"

Honestly, he still didn't know what he'd seen. One moment, he'd seen Tony, divested of the suit, standing in a pile of rubble in Lower Manhattan. There was a woman there with long blonde hair and a shimmering gown, and Steve wasn't able to get there before the woman appeared to touch Tony, and Tony disappeared in a shimmer of glittering amber light. He'd screamed out his name — 'Tony,' not 'Iron Man' as was the usual protocol in the field — and run over only to find that a dark-haired woman dressed in Tony's usual under armor now lay there in the same spot where Tony had stood only a second before...

_~ ...An Indeterminate Amount of Time Prior ...~_

Dropping to one knee beside the seemingly unconscious figure, Steve stole a quick glance up at the creature that had done this — an ethereally beautiful woman with eyes the color of polished emeralds — and he opened his mouth to demand to know what she'd just done, but she merely smiled and disappeared in a flash of amber and lavender light, a cloud of smoke remaining in her wake.

He waved the smoke away and leaned down to tend to the woman, who groaned and scrunched her face up as she put a hand to her head and said, "Well, that's the last time I slam down scotch with a bourbon chaser."

"Tony?" he asked because, well, last he'd known it was Tony that was standing there.

The woman opened her eyes — dark brown and framed by inky, black lashes — and, for some reason he couldn't explain, Steve just knew this was Tony... A very feminine-looking Tony with— Look, he was a red-blood, bisexual American male very in love with a man named Tony Stark that had seemingly just been turned into a woman. Would anyone blame him for maybe, well, stealing a look over Tony's suddenly womanly body and zeroing in his attention on what he suddenly realized were a pair of breasts filling out the under armor? Nice breasts, too.

"What happened? Am I dead?" asked the voice whose inflection sure sounded like Tony's but whose tone was anything but, and Steve choked out a laugh but hedged on exactly what to say in reply.

Which was fine because evidently that was the moment that Tony realized there was something... off...about their current situation, and with a slight amount of panic rising in his voice, he said, "Steve? Why do I sound funny?"

"Uh, _well..._" he started to say when Tony glanced down to his chest and said an even more nervous, "_What are these?_"

There were sirens in the distance and the sounds of creaking steel not too far away and the usual chatter of fight communication chirping in his ear, but for that moment, all Steve saw — all Steve heard — was Tony, lying in front of him, looking like he was about two seconds away from a full-blown panic attack.

"Uh," he said and cleared his throat. "I, ah, think they're called 'breasts.'"

But Tony just set perplexed eyes on him as though the words Steve had just spoken didn't make any sense, his face suppler and more youthful looking, his chin smooth, his lips plump and red—

_God, you're beautiful_, was the only thing he could be bothered to think at that moment, and he reached out to brush his fingertips against Tony's newly transformed face when Hawkeye shouted into his ear, "_Cap! Where the hell are you?_"

Startled by being addressed by name, he sat back away from Tony only the slightest and said a very dignified, "Uh..." and looked around for signage, his brain somehow having shorted out at that moment. "Water Street," he said, remembering his last position.

"_Really narrows it down,_" Hawkeye said with a mutter. "_Thanks._"

"Nat, take over," he said, instilling as much authority in his voice as he could muster.

"_Steve?_" came Nat's voice, and Steve heard a slight tinge of worry in it. "_What's going on? What's wrong?_"

"Nothing. There's been a...incident...with Iron Man. Nothing major. Don't worry. But I need to get him back to the Tower ASAP."

"_Steve, are you—_"

But he shut off his comm and pulled his helmet off and turned his full attention to Tony, who had sat himself up in the interim and was staring down at himself in a mixture of awe and shock.

"Hey," he said in a soft voice and reached a hand out to Tony's arm. "You OK? You hurt? She didn't do anything else to you, did she?"

Tony stared down at himself a moment more, long, dark hair falling in his face, and he looked up at Steve and said like he wasn't quite sure of the words coming out of his mouth, "I'm a woman."

Steve let out a breath that was part-exhale and part-laugh. "Yeah," he said with a gentle nod. "Looks like. Are you OK? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Tony blinked, his doe-eyes somehow even more pronounced beneath the sweep of finely-shaped dark eyebrows, and he shook his head ever so slightly and said, "I don't..."

"I don't either," Steve said in reply. "Can you stand? Your leg isn't broken or anything, is it?"

"No?" Tony said and looked down at his legs. He moved both a little as though to test them, and he looked back at Steve and shrugged.

"OK," he said with a nod. "OK. Come on. Let's get out of the dirt."

He got to his feet and reached down for Tony's hands to pull him up, the change in his appearance even more apparent now that he was standing upright. The under armor was maybe just a little loose on him but still clung, only in a different way now, the material showing off what was a perfectly proportioned hourglass figure with slender legs and pert breasts, and Steve felt interest stirring within as his gaze focused in on erect nipples poking through the material.

He tore his gaze away — now wasn't the time to become turned on by his fiancé, and jeez, he usually had more control over himself — and looked at the red and gold Iron Man armor that had been standing sentry the entire time they'd been there.

"Can you fly us out of here?" he asked, glancing back in time to see the telltale motion of Tony attempting to call the armor to him. He glanced back to the Iron Man and saw that it continued to stand motionless as it stood watch, and he looked back to Tony to see him frowning and looking down at a slender forearm, fingers trailing over where Steve knew he'd embedded sensors beneath his skin.

"I don't know why it's not..." he said, the words sounding as clouded as he was sure Tony's mind was right now, and deciding they didn't have time for that, he switched his comm back on again then ordered JARVIS to fly the Iron Man armor back to the Tower.

"_Steve?_" Nat tried again when she realized Steve was back on the comms. "_What are you—?_"

"Nothing," he said. "I'll explain later."

And, as Nat went to pester him again, he switched the comm back off and reached out to Tony, the Iron Man armor powering up and flying away from the scene and toward the direction of Midtown. "Come on. We ride the subway for free."

As Tony, his movements halting like he was cutting his way through a fog, made to stand beside him, Steve reached down and grabbed his helmet and his shield off the ground, and as he adjusted the shield on his arm, Tony said a somewhat confused, "No, we don't."

Steve grinned at him. "Sure we do..."

_~ ...Back to the Present...~_

Anyway, so Steve honestly didn't know what he'd seen. He'd seen Tony, and then he'd seen a mysterious woman, and then he'd seen Tony disappear and a similar-looking woman take his place. Two years ago, he would never have believed it — even if he'd seen it with his own eyes. Now, it almost felt like it was par for the course.

"JARVIS, it's Tony. Trust me," he said. "Please just run the full body scan for him. We need to find out if there're any potential issues we need to be made aware of."

"Aside from the obvious," Tony added.

JARVIS didn't say anything in response, but the light in the lab shifted, darkening, as a grid of lines came over Tony's form, and Tony rolled his eyes and said, "Jesus, J. Let me get—" and quickly moved to divest himself of the under armor he was still wearing.

Ordinarily, Steve wouldn't think twice about standing and watching as Tony undressed himself for a scan. They'd been together for a year now. They'd slept together countless times. They were officially engaged. But somehow, this felt different, and he averted his gaze as the last of Tony's clothing was peeled from his skin, red briefs that he slid down lean, shapely legs and kicked aside with the under armor.

"Don't suddenly turn modest on me now," Tony said as he stood away from the desk and held his arms out so JARVIS could get a good read on his body. "I need you to take a look-see and see if you find anything funny."

Steve shifted his gaze back to Tony and watched as the program mapped out the contours of his body, Steve's own artist's eye soaking in each and every dip and curve of Tony's new figure and itching to draw what he found — from the jut of his chin to the peak of an erect nipple to the soft curve of his abdomen to the small mound of hair — and nothing else — between his legs.

He swallowed and moved to sit down, hot, burning interest stirring within him again, and he blew out a breath and tore his gaze away from Tony, doing his best to think of the most abominable things imaginable in order to stave off the sudden hardening of his errant cock.

Honest to god, sometimes they really did have a mind of their own.

JARVIS seemingly finished the evaluation, the grid of lines disappearing and the regular lights coming up again, and Tony stood back at his computer and made to fold his arms, but the new terrain seemed to throw him off, and he scowled and looked down and tried to figure out just how in the hell he was supposed to fold his arms now that he had pronounced breasts on his chest instead of relatively flat pectorals.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he muttered, and Steve, his curiosity (among other things) aroused, couldn't help but watch as he worked at finding some way of comfortably folding his arms, hesitating at each instance where he knew it would be a failing prospect, before he finally seemed to settle on folding his arms beneath his breasts and pushing them up to all but cradle and nestle them in the fold of his arms. The motion pushed them up and together, and Steve, for the first time in his life, finally, truly understood the term 'heaving bosoms.'

Tony's eyes were on his screen, but Steve's eyes were on Tony, and his cock was standing at full attention and would no doubt embarrass him were anyone to walk in and see the sight he made at that very moment, and he swallowed and shifted his gaze to the table and said a somewhat shaky, "How, uh, how much longer do you think it's gonna be?"

"Not too much," Tony said and stared at his screen a moment more before he looked at Steve. "Why? You have other plans?"

"Uh...no," he said but wouldn't look Tony in the eye, and Tony leaned to the side somewhat like he was trying to meet Steve's line of sight.

"I'm sorry. Are you that disgusted by me that you can't even look at me?"

Steve turned his head some more in an attempt to block as much of Tony from his view as he could. "'Disgusted' isn't the word I'd use."

Tony hummed then said, "Repulsed?"

Steve shook his head. "No."

"Turned-off?"

Steve made a face, and he gave a slight hand motion as though to demonstrate as he said, "The, ah, the _opposite_ of that."

"Turned-_on?_" Tony asked, apparently flummoxed like he couldn't even fathom the concept of it.

"Uh...yeah..." Steve said, his voice small as he cringed in embarrassment.

Jesus Christ. Tony had just been turned into a woman by a mysterious being that had shown up at the end of a battle that Steve was certain she'd had nothing to do with, and all Steve could think about was how attractive he found Tony and how much he really, really, _really_ wanted to <strike>stick it in him</strike> make love to him right then and there.

Tony seemed to stand there a moment, arms still folded and breasts still holstered up, as he evidently contemplated Steve's admission, and he nodded and said, "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know what's going on, but I've been desperate to have you inside me in places that never before existed for me since, like, the second I opened my eyes after that...weird...chick did whatever she did to me, so..."

Steve finally found the courage to look up at him, and now that he was looking at Tony — and not, well, checking him out — he could see the telltale flush of arousal that spread from his cheeks down to his chest. There was a slight look of confusion in his brown eyes like he wasn't quite sure why he should be feeling like this, but more than that, Steve saw the hunger of lust in his dark irises, which sent a shot of need right down to his groin, and he grimaced at the pang of desperate want that throbbed inside him, only because there was a rational part of him that knew he really, really, really shouldn't have been feeling this way at that moment.

He blew out a breath and sat back in his chair a bit and said, "Tony, I don't think it's such a good —"

"Oh, my god, Steve!" he all but cried, dropping his arms as he leaned over the table some. "I swear to god, if you don't get inside me soon, I'm going to jump on you and do it myself!"

Steve, weak man that he was, just fixated on the way Tony's breasts bounced as he slammed his hands on the table and made his demand. Though he was and had always been attracted to both men and women, he'd always thought himself maybe just a little more attracted to men. But seeing Tony, female, naked, and standing there before him was upending all of his previously established conventional wisdom. At that moment, he thought he'd never seen anyone or anything more attractive than Tony Stark with soft curves and long hair and generous breasts, and he swallowed and wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on the uniform pants he'd yet to change out of, the material suddenly much too tight and much too stifling for comfort.

"I’m filthy from the battle," was all he could think to say, and Tony rolled his eyes and pointed to the bathroom on the side of the lab.

"Five minutes," he said, and understanding what Tony was demanding of him, he jumped up from his seat and said, "I'll be out in two."

Tony hummed as he considered the rather prominent bulge in Steve's pants. "Huh. You weren't kidding, were you?"

Steve looked down, and he thought very briefly about defending himself, but he realized that was wasting precious time, and he shook his head and made his way over to the bathroom, stripping off the rest of his uniform along the way.

Steve had learned the art of a fast shower back when he was in the service, but his fastest shower time in 1943 paled in comparison to now as he undertook what he supposed could be called a 'shower' only in the most technical of terms as he soaped up and rinsed off in anticipation of... of...

Of making love to a woman for the first time in his life.  


Oh, not that he hadn't tried. He had. He'd been jerked off and sucked off in his 'chorus girl' days (he wasn't sure he'd ever forget that rather...apt...description of him by Colonel Phillips), but he'd never really been able to seal the deal, so to speak, when it came to actual, penetrative sex. Or he hadn't been. He'd quite clearly and easily been able to penetrate Tony, and he'd loved every single goddamned moment of it — the warmth and the fit and the absolutely wanton noises Tony made beneath him. Or above him. He had to admit there was just something about the way Tony would ride him like a goddamned stallion. But Tony was a fella, and he'd long thought maybe that was the difference.

Now, he wasn't so sure. Maybe — just maybe — it wasn't because Tony was a 'fella.' It was because Tony...was _Tony._

It wasn't easy to clean up without touching himself — well, maybe more without getting himself off — but he soldiered through and made it without coming, and that victory behind him, he stepped out and toweled off and hissed only the slightest bit as he brushed the cotton over the most sensitive and straining of areas. But he didn't want to be soaking wet and sticking himself inside of Tony, so he dried off as well as he could, taking care not to ensure any premature what-have- yous. That would...really put a damper on things.

He made to wrap a towel around his waist, but he dropped it at the last second when he realized what he was going to do, and he stepped out of the bathroom, hair damp and naked from head-to-toe, and he spotted Tony over by his computer, staring intently at it and, thankfully, also still stark naked.

Stark. Naked. He couldn't tell if that was genius or the dumbest crack he'd ever made.

"You, uh, you get your results?" he asked, deciding that it would be better to work up to the making love rather than just grabbing Tony and slamming him down on the nearest flat surface like a goddamned caveman. Much as the latter was a very appealing prospect to him at the moment.

"Hmm?" he asked, gaze still focused on his computer. "What? Yeah. Definitely a woman." He looked over, his eyes zeroing in on Steve's fully-erect dick, and he sucked in a breath before he said, "Well, if my ass can take it, I'm sure a vagina can, too."

Steve stopped in his tracks and frowned at Tony. "We don't have to do it—"

"No," Tony said, cutting him off before he could finish his thought. "We definitely have to. I have got— I've never felt like this before, and I'm almost— Jesus Christ, I thought I was going to die out here. Almost had to take matters into my own hands, if you know what I mean."

He stepped away from the computer and paraded over to Steve, and Steve swallowed as he let his gaze rake over every single inch of Tony's supple and shapely body. "God, you're beautiful," he heard himself saying, and Tony tweaked a lopsided smile at him and tilted his head somewhat, standing what Steve was pretty sure his exact same height as when he...well, was a man.

"Hmm...always did know how to woo a fellow, didn't you?" he teased then reached out andnplaced his hands on either side of Steve's waist. The lopsided smile morphed into a sultry leer, and Tony ran his hands up from Steve's waist to his chest where he flicked his thumbnails over either of Steve's nipples and gently kneaded his fingers into the firm flesh of Steve's pecs. Steve could only think for a fraction of a second of how different and yet similar it felt before Tony was all but purring at him, "Mmm...show me what you're made of, soldier."

Every single rational thought flew out of Steve's head at that, and suddenly, his hands were on Tony — feeling, grasping, touching — his mouth nipping and sucking and licking and kissing and tasting every bit that he could get. Tony, with his suddenly more delicate but no less firm hands, matched him touch-for-touch and nip-for-nip, and Steve ran his hands down Tony's body — his shoulders then his breasts (soft and full and weighty, fitting perfectly within his grip) then his abdomen and finally his ass. He kneaded his fingers into the soft, rounded flesh, his mouth now sucking a mark at the pulse point of Tony's neck, his body seeming to act on instinct as he thrust into Tony, the difference in their heights meaning his cock was shoving into Tony's lower abdomen.

"Nope," Tony said, the voice just barely making it through Steve's haze of lust, "gotta go a little lower than that, soldier."

Steve practically growled at that, and he moved his hands from Tony's ass and slid them down to just underneath his thighs, the soft, seemingly hairless flesh a startling surprise for him for only a second before he hoisted Tony up and pulled Tony's legs around his waist. He pulled his mouth away from Tony's neck and took a look around the lab for something to lay Tony down on, and he was about to just use the worktable beside them when he spotted the exam table over which someone had thrown a white sheet, and assuming Tony had done it while he'd been in the shower, he carried him over and set him down atop it before climbing up himself.

Tony giggled, his arms draped over Steve's shoulders, and he said, "I don't think this is big enough for both of us."

"Tough," Steve said and, letting instinct rule him, grabbed Tony's legs and pushed them up and open, taking only a moment to appreciate the difference in his anatomy. Again, this was the first time he'd ever gotten this far with a woman, and, to be honest, he really didn't know exactly what to do — was it different than what he normally did with Tony? — but as though some primal urge was controlling him, and with a brazenness he didn't know he possessed, he stuck a finger between the folds of flesh, warmth and slickness greeting him, and brushed the pad of his finger against what he found there, Tony humming and pushing into the touch. His finger hit something hard and rounded like a pea, and Tony hissed and gasped and said, "Shit," but didn't otherwise complain, and Steve stroked that area a few times before he dragged his finger down and inserted it inside of Tony. He crooked his finger just a little and rubbed his middle knuckle against the slick heat he found there, Tony gasping and then moaning ever so quietly beneath him. It felt different than the hole Steve usually filled, but no less pleasurable, and after what he assumed was a few minutes of stroking Tony's newly-found most-intimate parts, he pulled his hand out then lined himself up, teasing the entrance with the tip of his cock and watching as Tony pushed down again and tried to meet him. He glanced up to see Tony with his head thrown back, bottom lip between his teeth and eyes squeezed shut, and he watched as Tony released his red, swollen bottom lip and breathed out a desperate, "Please, Steve. Please."

Without hesitation, he pushed in, taking less time and care than he normally did when he pushed into Tony, and Tony gasped, his eyes shooting open, and he let out a breath and looked at Steve — his pupils blown so wide his eyes almost looked black — and said a somewhat bemused, "Holy shit, I think you just took my virginity."

Steve paused his movements and blinked at that. "Uh..." he said rather eloquently, but Tony just slapped at his shoulder and said, "No, forget it. Forget I said anything. Just fuck me, Steve."

"Tony—"

Tony let out a frustrated groan, and he tipped his head back and bared his neck, and Steve could only think Tony was taunting him — exposing the creamy column of flesh to be kissed and sucked and lavished. "Fine. Fuck, Steve. Make love to me!"

Ordinarily, Steve would have had the common courtesy to confirm that Tony was OK for him to keep going with what he was doing — especially after claiming that Steve had just taken his virginity — but common courtesy flew out the window the moment Tony shifted just a fraction beneath him, wet warmth clenching around his shaft, and he choked on a breath and lost himself to instinct. Holding himself above, he thrust into Tony, a slow, steady rhythm that gradually became harder and faster the longer he chased after his pleasure. Tony, eyes closed and breathing heavily beneath him, didn't seem too bothered by that, a hand dropping away from Steve's shoulder at one point to reach down and fondle a breast. Steve watched, enraptured, as Tony kneaded the soft, rounded flesh before pinching and twisting a dusky nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and Steve took that as a signal of sorts. He braced the bulk of his upper body weight on his left arm, which freed up his right to reach up and aid Tony with his other breast. He cupped the weighty, warm flesh in his hand, marveling again at how perfectly it fit against his palm, and as Tony continued to fondle one breast, Steve fondled the other, kneading the flesh and pinching the nipple the way he'd seen Tony do it to himself.

"Harder, Steve," Tony all but moaned in a breathy whisper beneath him. "Harder."

He didn't know if Tony meant the trusts or the fondling, so he gave him both, bowing his head to suck at the crook of Tony's neck, inhaling a scent he couldn't quite describe but one that somehow seemed to electrify his nerves. Tony was meeting him thrust-for-thrust now, his breathing heavy and jagged, and over some sort of mechanized hum in the distance and the creak of something beneath them, Steve could only hear the slick slap-and-slide of flesh against flesh. The familiar feeling of release began to build within him, each thrust bringing him closer and closer to the edge, and he had just dropped his hand away from Tony's undoubtedly bruised breast to balance out his shaky left arm when he came without warning, emptying his spend into Tony. Tony stilled his thrusts beneath him, panting, head still tipped back and neck still bared, and Steve teased out the rest of his aftershocks, watching the rise and fall of Tony's erect nipples as he breathed.

His own need sated, he took a few breaths before he bowed his head again and ran his tongue over one of Tony's nipples. Tony gasped, and, taking that as a good sign, Steve teased at Tony's nipple with the tip of his tongue, flicking the teat while Tony writhed beneath him. "Oh, god, Steve," he was saying, almost like a chant. "Oh, god, Steve." He opened his legs some more like he was trying to take Steve as deep into him as he could, and Steve pushed as hard and as far in as their bodies would allow, his cock still a little more than half-hard and hopefully enough to get the job done. But something told him to change the angle a bit, and so he left Tony's breasts alone for the time being and sat up on his knees, reaching down to Tony's hips and pulling him with him so that Tony's thighs rested over his. His legs spread wide and Steve buried to the hilt inside, Steve looked down over the plane of Tony's flushed body, his neck and breasts already visibly marked by Steve's lust, and something primal inside of him thrilled at the claim he'd staked. This body belonged to him. It was his to do as he pleased. It existed for his pleasure alone.

Thoughts of possession dancing in his head, he found himself painfully hard again, and as Tony panted before him, he dug hard, possessive fingers into Tony's hips and held him tight as he thrust into him, unrelenting and desperate in his need to...to...mark Tony. Make Tony his. Permanently.

Whatever avenue that took.

Tony was whispering Steve's name, part-prayer and part-whine, and Steve, in much less time and much less gracefully or graciously than before, was coming once again, filling Tony with his spend as he kept a firm hold of his hips and pumped into him, making Tony take everything he was giving to him. And Tony took it, Steve feeling a clench of muscle surround his cock like it was milking it for release.

_Good girl,_ Steve wanted to say but didn't for some reason he wasn't quite sure of. _Such a good little cock-slut for me. Next time, I'm going to make you swallow it all down instead._

Definitely. That was definitely something he wanted to see this Tony do. He definitely wanted to see those plump red lips stretched around his cock, those dark doe eyes looking up at him, those nimble fingers pressing into his thighs or kneading his sack—

Oo-kay, maybe best to lay off those thoughts for a little while, he decided as he pulled out of Tony, his dick slipping out with a decidedly vulgar squelch. He could feel renewed interest stirring within him, and given the absolute...pounding...he'd just given Tony — oh, god, he hadn't hurt him, had he? — maybe it was best to take a break and give Tony some time to relax before he did anything like that again.

Tony hummed a little as Steve sat back on his heels, and he blinked and took in his surroundings, finding himself in Tony's workshop in the tower. Oh, right. Yeah. That's where they were. He'd kind of forgotten where they'd been the past several minutes, his mind totally and completely set on just, well — god, he hated to say it, but his mind totally and completely set on fucking Tony. That hadn't been 'making love' — not as he understood it, anyway. That had been totally and completely about fucking Tony.

And, much as he hated to admit it, it had felt good.

The cool air of the workshop was beginning to feel a bit drafty on his slick-covered cock, and he looked around for something to clean off with, ultimately deciding he'd have to get off the table and seek out a clean towel or something somewhere.

Legs still a little shaky after coming down from his two subsequent orgasms, he climbed off the table and gripped it for balance before he turned to Tony, who lay there with his eyes closed and what Steve took as a serene look on his face, red lips formed in a small smile, and he said, "I'm gonna, uh, I'm gonna go find something to clean up with."

Tony just hummed at that — Steve took it as an acknowledgement of what he'd said — and determining that Tony was OK for the moment, he stumbled off to the adjoining bathroom and grabbed a clean and unused towel from the rack there. He wiped himself off before he went back out into the shop, his legs much more cooperative now, and he went over to the table and was about to reach down to clean Tony off when he remembered that Tony...didn't quite look like himself, and he stopped just as he was about to touch Tony and said, "Uh, I, uh, I have a towel here if you want to clean yourself off."

Tony just hummed again, and he lifted a hand and waved it lazily at Steve like he couldn't be bothered. His legs were open, one precariously close to slipping off the table, and Steve couldn't help the flush that spread over his face as his gaze took in the mix of fluids that appeared to stain the sheet right below Tony's slit. He thought he spied a little pink or red mixed in with the clear and milky-colored fluids, and he again remembered Tony's comment about taking his virginity, but Tony didn't seem to be in too much — if any — pain, and Steve, still hesitant, swallowed and reached down and wiped Tony off with the towel, cleaning up as much of the mess as he could.

He reached up to Tony's face with his other hand, and Tony rolled his head into Steve's touch. He thought then of those horribly...possessive...thoughts that had come to mind while he'd been...doing what he'd been doing...and he swallowed again and took a breath and tried not to think of Tony as just an object for his pleasure. Not that they didn't dabble in that sort of thing, and not that Steve hadn't had those sorts of thoughts before, but there was something different about it this time. Something a little less...consensual about it in his mind, and that was definitely not a path he wanted to tread down.

"Hey," he whispered in an attempt to push those thoughts far from his mind. "How're you doing? Are you OK?"

Tony hummed once again, and he nestled his face against Steve's palm, eyes closed and mouth formed into a small, delicate smile. Steve smiled in return at that, and he brushed the pad of his thumb against Tony's lips and said, "I'm going to take that as a 'yes.'"

He didn't think this was normally how it was supposed to go, and a fragment of a memory of a woman in a shimmering gown flitted into his mind. Some of his post-coital high dissipated at that, hard, cold reality punching him in the chest and making him suddenly realize that neither he — nor Tony — had been in their right mind. They couldn't have been. Yes, Steve had been overcome with lust before, but not like that. Not that desperately. Not so much that he could barely think straight. That being had turned Tony into a woman, but there had to have been more to it than that. Steve had never in his life had such a blinding, desperate need to have sex, and he would bank on the fact that Tony hadn't either. Had she cast a spell? Was it something to do with that mist of smoke she'd disappeared in? Not that Steve didn't normally find Tony the most attractive man he knew, but why had Steve had the sudden, desperate urge to fuck Tony blind make love to Tony by sheer sight alone?

He didn't know why, but what he did know was that if he continued to think about it, he'd want to do it again.

It was another nearly twenty minutes before Tony seemed to come out of his own post-coital haze, sitting up and groaning like he was just waking up from a long nap. He shivered a little and looked down at himself, and Steve, towel wrapped around his waist, got up from where he'd been sitting at the computer attempting to do some research on the being they'd encountered for that brief moment and stood in front of him and said a sheepish, "Hey."

Tony looked up from inspecting his body to meet Steve's eye, and Steve saw his own sheepishness reflected back at him. "Hey," Tony said in return.

Steve cleared his throat, and he folded his arms and said, "Uh, so, uh..."

"Yeah," Tony said. "So, that happened."

"Yeah," Steve said with an exhale of breath.

"That was—"

"Are you OK?"

Tony frowned at him. "Huh?"

"Are you OK? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

Tony glanced up and tilted his head to the side like he was considering this, and he rocked from side-to-side like he was testing something out before he said, "Kinda sore, but in a good way, I guess. Never had it there before. I mean, until, like, an hour ago, I never had one of those before. It definitely... It has its perks. Lot to be said for natural lubrication."

"I'm so sorry," Steve said and looked straight at Tony, the words coming out without a thought, though that didn't mean he didn't mean them. He was. He really was. He had no idea what had come over him, but he'd been so, so desperate to be inside of Tony, to fill him up, to pump him...

To pump him full of his...his... What did Clint say they called it now? Jizz?

"Whoa!" Tony said, putting two delicate, calming hands out to Steve, and it was only then that Steve realized he'd blathered his last few thoughts aloud. "Whoa, babe, it's OK," he continued with a slight laugh, though Steve could tell Tony wasn't...sure that was really the case himself. "Look, you didn't... That was... Whatever happened back there, I wanted it just as much as you did, and I'll tell you right now, we are definitely doing that again while I'm still like this— Uh, assuming I don't turn back in, like, the next thirty seconds."

Granted, that was what Steve wanted to hear and probably needed to hear, but never one to leave well-enough alone, he instead frowned at Tony and said, "Are you sure? Tony, I— I took a lot of —"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh, my god. Are you about to tell me you 'took a lot of liberties' with me? What is this? The 1940s? Don't answer that, you old man. Look—" He reached out and grabbed a hold of Steve's face with one hand, nimble fingers pressing into the flesh of Steve's cheek. "I would not have let you do any of what you did if I didn't want it. I wanted it. Oh, god, did I want it! That was fucking amazing, and those girls that didn't want to give you the time of day all those decades ago don't know what they missed. So, whatever crazy shit you've got going on in that noble blonde head of yours, throw it all in the garbage dump, forget about it, and get some rest because you are doing that to me again sometime within the next two hours — uh, assuming I don't turn back, anyway. I mean, what was the point of doing this to me, anyway? For a joke? Oh, god, you don't think that was Loki, do you? Or Loki's ghost, seeing as Thor thinks he's dead? That greasy-haired little prick would think it would be funny to turn me into a woman." He shook his head. "Never mind. Forget I said any of that. We'll figure it out later. For now, I just... Look, I know we just did it, but I still really need to feel you inside of me again sometime soon, so, give me a couple hours to rest up and hope this ache subsides a little, and then we'll go for round two."

It was in Steve to frown and fight Tony on that. Ask him, again, if he was sure and apologize once more for good measure. But he decided to take Tony at face-value on that for a change, and he smiled and nodded and said a quiet, "OK."

"OK," Tony said with a nod and then leaned in and pecked a soft kiss against his lips for good measure. "I mean, is it weird as fuck? Sure," he said as he sat back, and Steve was two seconds away from getting himself worked up again before Tony continued, "But honestly? What isn't fucked up about our lives anymore? Fuck we fought aliens last year, Steve. Real fucking aliens. I mean, it was only a matter of time before one of us ended up with the ol' Rule 63. I actually thought it would have been more likely to be Thor, you know, because honestly, this really seems like something that would have been in his asshole brother's wheelhouse, but whatever."

Steve just blinked at Tony. "Rule 63?" he murmured and Tony smiled a little at him, brown eyes soft and twinkling with what Steve knew was untold amounts of love and affection.

"Not important. I'll explain later. But now?" He hopped off the table, his breasts bouncing with the movement, and he winced a little and looked down at himself before he reached up and put a hand to his breasts and said, "OK, maybe no jumping like this."

"Duly noted. 'But now' what?"

"Hmm?" Tony said, seeming to consider his chest area before he looked up at Steve. "Oh!" he said like he was suddenly remembering something. "Now we have some fun with this."

"How?"

Tony just grinned at him, and he said, "J? Close up shop here for a while. Cap and I are going upstairs."

Steve reached up and scratched at the back of his head. "I mean, I could probably go again but I thought you said you needed to rest—"

"That's not what I mean," Tony said.

Steve just looked at him, and he tilted his head to the side and frowned some.

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" he asked like he couldn't believe Steve wasn't following his train of thought.

"I really don't know what you're thinking—"

"To fuck with the others!"

"What?"

"They don't know I'm like this yet. Come on, Steve! Let's go fuck with them."

Without waiting for a response from Steve, he turned and began to make his way to the door, and Steve grimaced a little and said, "Tony, I really don't think they're going to take it well if they think I'm seeing another woman behind your back."

"Whatever. Look, if it makes you feel better, it's not like we're going to pretend I'm someone else. Just act like I look like myself. We'll make them think they're the crazy ones. Come on, that asshole Barton has it coming to him."

Without another word, he let himself out of the workshop and headed in the direction of the elevator, and Steve rolled his eyes and went to follow until he felt a sudden chill hit his body, and he looked down at his naked self, the towel having slipped to the ground during the course of his conversation with Tony. He reached down to pick it up, and he thought about just tossing it on the table and going it _au naturel_, but he flushed a little in embarrassment at the mere thought of going into an elevator — where anybody could be — without even a pair of underwear to show for it, and he wrapped the towel back around his waist and tucked the corner in, hoping it would stay as it was at least until they got to the penthouse.

Where hopefully none of the others were and, hopefully, this spell or whatever it was that had been cast over Tony would reverse before Tony could use it against any of the others for his own childish amusement. He'd meant it when he'd said the others wouldn't take it well if they thought Steve was cheating on Tony in some way, and obviously Tony wouldn't be the one to suffer for it. Steve would. And he was pretty sure Natasha would have no qualms against castrating him if he ever were to actually do something like that.

Part of him thought that they should be more concerned with, well, some random magical being turning Tony into a woman and then disappearing, but there was another louder and lazier part of him that told him not to worry about it. It probably wouldn't last too long, and even if it did, it wasn't like it was hurting Tony in any way. Sure, the novelty would wear off after a while, and Tony would be desperate to get back into his own body, but it wasn't making him sick, and it wasn't killing him, and, so far as he was aware, he hadn't been marked as a virgin sacrifice or mate for some Lovecraftian Great Old One, so if Tony had to remain in a woman's body for a while, then so be it. It wasn't the end of the world. It was just...inconvenient, he decided as he finally left the now-darkened workshop and made his way over to the elevator where Tony stood waiting for him, hands on his hips and unimpressed look on his face like Steve was taking too much time and delaying his fun.

OK, inconvenient and very, very attractive. Hey, what could he say? He was only human, after all. And Tony was very, very good-looking. Man or woman.

If only there was a way he could have them both at the same time...


End file.
